Sapin de verre
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Les flocons parsèment le Royaume de la science mais Gen s'ennuie, alors il décide de décorer le laboratoire de Senku. SenGen, OneShot, fluff.


**Hello ! ****Voici un petit OS de Noël écrit dans le cadre d'un Secret Santa, sur le ship Senku x Gen, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement (ok, je vis pour le SenGen, j'avoue). C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur eux, et comme je m'en doutais ce fut compliqué xD  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air glacé de l'hiver s'engouffrait à travers la porte du laboratoire de Senku. Quelques bourrasques venaient faire voler de temps à autre le rideau, et au passage le manteau doublé de fourrure de Gen. Des frissons glissaient ainsi à chaque fois sur sa peau, alors qu'il peinait bien à rester concentré dans le monologue sans queue ni tête du scientifique qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à cette situation, c'était que l'entrée, dégagée de la sorte, lui permettait une vue sur le paysage qui bordait le _Royaume de la science_. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber depuis quelques jours, si bien que la végétation revêtait désormais son fidèle manteau blanc, annonciateur d'un hiver probablement plus rude que le précédent. Les flocons virevoltaient au gré de la brise, venaient se poser sur la surface déjà duveteuse du sol, dans les branches des arbres et sur les toits des habitations. Vie de coton qui l'étreignait de nostalgie.

Ce fut en contemplant cette vue que Gen réalisa à quel point la neige était à la fois éphémère et éternelle. Trois mille sept cents ans après, elle continuait de revenir, chaque année, pour le raccrocher à ce qu'était le monde moderne, à la vision d'une ville blanche qu'il avait pu observer pendant dix-neuf ans. À en croire le calendrier que tenait désormais Senku – il semblait qu'écrire les jours était plus pratique que de les compter et les mémoriser – et qui indiquait le vingt-trois décembre, elle avait été en avance par rapport à l'année précédente. Cette fois encore, ils passeraient un Noël sous les flocons, quand bien même les habitants du village Ishigami ne saisissaient pas la subtilité d'une telle fête.

Et quand bien même le seul à ses côtés capable de la saisir n'y accordait pas la moindre importance.

— Oï, mentaliste. Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

Si Senku n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses occupations, Gen devina pourtant aisément qu'il lui avait jeté une œillade, probablement interpellé par son mutisme et son manque de concentration.

— Pas du tout, Senku-chan, répondit-il en toute honnêteté, d'une voix chantante et le visage fendu d'un large sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

— Je te demandais de me passer le sulfate de cuivre, répéta le scientifique en désignant de l'index la fiole ronde remplie d'un liquide bleu, posée à côté de Gen.

Ce dernier considéra le contenant pendant quelques secondes, avant de le saisir. Le fluide se mut sous la virulence de son geste, le laissant ainsi incapable d'en détourner son regard sombre. Le flacon transparent, en verre certes pas forcément parfait, rond de la sorte et empli de la substance azurée, le faisait étonnamment penser à une boule de décoration de sapin de Noël. La lumière timide du jour, étouffée par la nébulosité qui recouvrait le ciel, dans cette chute de flocons, apportait une douce couleur au bleu du sulfate de cuivre, si bien que ce mélange suffit à lui seul à inspirer le mentaliste.

— Senku-chan, chantonna-t-il en se tournant vers lui, sans lui tendre le flacon tant désiré pour autant. Cette fiole...

— Kukuku, toi aussi tu es fasciné par le fait que la poudre blanche déshydratée du sulfate de cuivre bleuisse au contact de l'eau ? questionna Senku, son regard écarlate illuminé par l'enthousiasme.

Silence glacé. Gen aurait presque eu l'impression que la brise hivernale venait de glisser sous ses vêtements, tant ces paroles avaient jeté un froid.

— Euh... Non, pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-il, avant de se ressaisir. Je me disais que ça faisait penser à une décoration de sapin. Noël c'est demain, continua-t-il en désignant ce qui faisait office de calendrier, dans l'entrée du laboratoire. On pourrait en faire quelque chose, tu crois pas, Senku-chan ?

— Hors de question, rends-moi ma fiole avant de la faire tomber, j'en ai besoin.

Sans prendre la peine de s'exécuter, Gen fit volte-face pour considérer les autres contenants que renfermait le laboratoire. Dans des réactions chimiques qui lui échappaient totalement – il se contentait bien souvent de faire confiance à Senku sur ce qu'il entreprenait, sans jamais rien y comprendre –, différentes couleurs plus ou moins vives décoraient la table, dans des fioles plus ou moins identiques de par leurs rondeurs.

Un soupir échappa au magicien.

— Les autres sont tous en train de préparer le village pour demain, pourquoi on reste enfermés ici ? geignit Gen.

— Rien ne te force à rester, rétorqua Senku, sans lever les yeux en sa direction, en lui attrapant le sulfate de cuivre des mains. Tu peux toujours aller les aider, justement ils auront bien besoin de quelqu'un de l'ère moderne, kukuku.

Effectivement, malgré leur non-connaissance de ce qu'était la fête Noël, les habitants du village s'étaient sentis investis quant à sa préparation. L'immense sapin illuminé de l'année précédente avait attisé leur curiosité et, après des récits authentiques des dépétrifiés sur ce qu'étaient ces célébrations, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord. Cette année, ils fêteraient Noël. Comme ils le pouvaient, en tout cas.

L'hésitation sembla parcourir le mentaliste alors, sous sa réflexion et pour lutter contre le froid qui s'insinuait dans le laboratoire, il enfonça davantage encore son bonnet sur sa tête. D'un certain côté, l'idée de participer aux préparations des festivités était plus qu'alléchante, bien plus que de faire il-ne-savait-quoi dans ce laboratoire glacé, à rester immobile. Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de ce tête-à-tête avec Senku était toute aussi séduisante. Après tout, au milieu de tout ce monde qu'étaient les habitants du village, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver seuls de la sorte – pas suffisamment à son goût, en tout cas. Et même si cela semblait bien être la dernière des préoccupations du scientifique, Gen se satisfaisait de la situation.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Senku-chan, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de ma présence, lâcha-t-il de son fidèle ton chantant. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici~

— En attendant, tu me sers à rien là, mentaliste, alors rends-toi un peu utile.

Il ne prit ni la peine de nier ni de trouver une excuse. Il ne l'avouerait pas pour autant, mais il était vrai qu'il aurait très bien pu demander à Chrome, qui aurait d'ailleurs été un bien meilleur choix, rationnellement parlant. Mais non. Depuis quelque temps, c'était Gen qu'il se surprenait à interpeller, lorsqu'il avait besoin de main d'œuvre.

Une sensation irrationnelle au possible. Un sentiment des plus aberrants et illogiques, contre lequel il avait finalement arrêté de lutter. Au plus il restait concentré sur l'avenir du Royaume de la science, au mieux il s'en porterait, après tout.

— Oï, à quoi tu joues ?

Une grimace d'exaspération naquit sur le faciès du plus jeune, devant l'absence de réponse. Ses pupilles rétrécirent sous une certaine surprise, permettant ainsi à ses iris rougeoyants de se démarquer davantage encore dans son regard. Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements hâtifs de Gen, qui attrapait différents objets çà et là, pour tous les rassembler sur la table qui occupait l'espace principal de la pièce. Venait-il d'avoir une illumination scientifique comme il lui en arrivait souvent, à lui ?

C'était possible, après tout. Gen n'était peut-être qu'un homme frivole, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré plus d'un an auparavant, le simple fait qu'il ait rejoint ses côtés en délaissant ceux de Tsukasa prouvait que, en dépit de son caractère insouciant et superficiel, il demeurait bien loin d'être idiot. Il restait ainsi probable qu'il ait fini par comprendre les intérêts de la science et la fascination qu'il fallait y porter.

Quelques rails en métal, qui servaient accessoirement de support de labo pour maintenir tout et rien, furent assemblés dans ce qui ressemblait à une pyramide. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus les espoirs de voir Gen faire quelque chose d'utile et de censé s'amenuisaient. Il se saisissait des fioles avec rapidité, manquait de les renverser, voire les mélanger, à chaque geste, et pourtant ses lèvres laissaient échapper un sifflement de félicité, à la limite de l'amusement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mentaliste ? questionna de nouveau Senku, qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Ta-da ! lâcha Gen, en se reculant pour lui permettre d'observer son chef-d'œuvre, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Fixée par le socle qui tenait habituellement une partie de la verrerie du laboratoire, notamment les ballons à fond rond, une tige en fer verticale en tenait d'autres, perpendiculaires et plus courtes au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'élevaient. Les flacons de différentes couleurs qui occupaient précédemment la table avaient été attachés par ce qui servait de pinces sur ce pied à fioles improvisé, à la grande incompréhension de Senku.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton circonspect, au reflet de sa perplexité.

— Ton laboratoire était triste, Senku-chan. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait essayer de le décorer pour Noël~

— Ça me dit pas ce que c'est censé être, ça, rétorqua-t-il en désignant la pyramide improvisée.

— Ben, un sapin, c'est évident pourtant. J'y aurais bien ajouté mon écharpe en guise de guirlande, mais je risque d'avoir froid sans !

— La seule chose évidente c'est que t'as tout mélangé. La prochaine fois que j'ai besoin du sulfate de cuivre, je l'attraperai moi-même, soupira le scientifique en se grattant l'oreille, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, maintenant, Gen avait appris à lire à travers ses mots. Rien de plus normal pour un mentaliste, après tout, mais c'était grâce à cela qu'il percevait bien plus aisément que n'importe qui la faible lueur qui brillait à la surface de ses prunelles écarlates. Senku avait beau constamment clamer que la science était tout ce qui l'intéressait, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point, au fond de lui, à la limite de l'inconscience, il faisait attention aux relations et aux choses dans leur entièreté.

Le simple fait qu'il ait feint l'ignorance, l'année précédente, en éclairant l'immense sapin, le soir de Noël, le prouvait. Alors Gen n'avait qu'à observer la surprise qui étirait de manière presque imperceptible ses traits et créait de légers plis sur son front, ses lèvres qui menaçaient de se fendre en un fin sourire, le souffle brut qui quittait ses narines, à travers un petit rire qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. La mèche qui lui barrait le visage s'éleva très faiblement, et à en juger par le clignement d'œil furtif auquel il fut sujet, il était aisé de deviner qu'elle l'avait probablement chatouillé.

Une bourrasque glacée, plus virulente que les autres, pénétra dans le laboratoire pour glisser sur sa peau et rattacher Gen à la réalité. Quelques flocons s'immiscèrent à son gré à l'intérieur pour tomber avec lenteur sur le sol, la table et le sapin improvisé, et mourir aussitôt. Neige éphémère et éternelle.

Plus aucun bruit ni cri ne leur parvenait, signe que tout le monde s'était probablement éloigné du laboratoire pour aller décorer le sapin géant. Ce fut à ce constat, désormais de nouveau conscient du monde qui l'entourait, que le mentaliste déglutit bien malgré lui. Ses poings serrés, à l'intérieur de ses manches jointes se crispèrent, au même titre de sa mâchoire, alors qu'il considérait le visage qui lui faisait face. Proche. Trop proche. Gen n'aurait su dire à quel moment leurs corps s'étaient ainsi rapprochés, trop occupé à faire attention aux détails qu'il pouvait lire chez Senku à travers ses gestes les plus anodins.

Le contact visuel qu'ils maintenaient, aussi non-désireux l'un que l'autre de le briser, avait le mérite de parler pour eux. En temps normal, sans doute Gen aurait-il pris la peine de considérer les alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Mais les sons de l'hiver, dénués de la moindre voix humaine, lui ôtèrent toute patience. Tout comme le regard de Senku qui s'accrochait au sien. Lourd de sens et chargé de tant d'émotions qu'il laissa son visage se fendre d'un simple sourire.

— On peut toujours considérer que c'est du gui, et pas un sapin en verre, lâcha-t-il en désignant d'un signe du pouce sa pyramide de flacons.

Ce sourire si caractéristique dessina de nouveau les lèvres du scientifique, plus enjôleuses encore que tout ce face à quoi Gen aurait pu vainement espérer lutter.

— Ca n'a aucun sens, mentaliste, on est même pas dessous.

S'il ne faisait pas attention à chaque détail comme c'était le cas, sans doute Gen aurait-il manqué les faibles rougeurs qui venaient de naître sur ses joues. Aussi subtiles pouvaient-elles être, elles furent plus convaincantes que tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Alors avec une douceur sans pareil, ses doigts saisirent la doublure en fourrure du manteau de Senku pour l'enjoindre à s'approcher davantage encore de lui. Et avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience, chaque espace entre leurs deux corps fut réduit à néant, à commencer par leurs lèvres. Avides et timides, cupides et hésitantes ; dans une intimité des plus douce et tendre.

Éphémère et éternelle. Comme la neige.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir ! :3  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


End file.
